metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Municipal Waste
Municipal Waste is a crossover thrash metal band from Richmond, Virginia.Carman, Keith. "http://exclaim.ca/articles/multiarticlesub.aspx?csid1=136&csid2=4&fid1=40684", Exclaim!, September 2009. They performed at the UK's Download Festival on June 15, 2008. They also joined At the Gates on their "Suicidal Final Tour" along with Darkest Hour, Toxic Holocaust and Repulsion. The group's fifth album, The Fatal Feast, was released in April 2012 through Nuclear Blast. In 2010, the band was confirmed as being part of the soundtrack for Namco Bandai Games' 2010 remake of Splatterhouse. History Formation and Waste 'Em All (2001-2005) Municipal Waste was formed in Richmond, Virginia in 2000. Municipal Waste played their first show at a Richmond New Year's Eve Keg party in 2000/2001. The band was blamed for inciting a small riot. The band took musical influences from crossover thrash bands such as DRI, Suicidal Tendencies, Animosity-era Corrosion of Conformity, Nuclear Assault and Attitude Adjustment. Municipal Waste toured throughout 2001 and 2002 in the USA and Mexico. The band released two split albums—one 7" with Bad Acid Trip, the other being a 12" with Crucial Unit. They also had tracks on a number of compilations. In 2002 Brendan Trache left, being replaced by Brandon Ferrell, shortly before the Tango and Thrash on Amendment Records and Waste 'Em All was released on Six Weeks Records. Following the release of Waste 'Em All, both Andy Harris and Brandon Trache left the band, being replaced by drummer Dave Witte and bassist "LandPhil". ''Hazardous Mutation'' and The Art of Partying (2005-2008) In 2005 Municipal Waste signed to Earache Records and recorded the Hazardous Mutation album. During 2005 and 2006 Municipal Waste shot a video for "Unleash the Bastards", with a censored and non-censored version. In June 2007 Municipal Waste toured with Destruction in the United States, before heading into the studio with Hatebreed and Shadows Fall producer Zeuss, to record their next album The Art of Partying. The band followed this up with a headline tour of Europe, a tour with The Haunted and spots at Wacken Open Air in Germany and Reading and Leeds Festivals. They also went on the road with Suicidal Tendencies. A video was then recorded for the track "Headbanger Face Rip", which was filmed by Troma Entertainment. In 2007, the band received great acclaim from the music press, with a top five album of the year placing in Sweden’s Close Up magazine and top twenty positions in Big Cheese and Kerrang! They also were on the front cover of Metal Maniacs magazine but also made several appearances in the NME. Musical style The band members themselves have stated that they are influenced from groups such as Suicidal Tendencies, Dirty Rotten Imbeciles, Nuclear Assault and Anthrax. The bands songwriting approach takes form in short, crossover thrash songs. Lyrical topics have to do with alcoholism, mutants, or thrash metal. The music is also described as being, and the band has received the tag "Party thrash" from the media. The band's song titles are also comedic, or give nods to their influences such as "Thrashing's My Business and Business is Good", "The Thrashin' of the Christ", "Thrash? Don't Mind If I Do" and "Drunk as Shit." Members ;Current members *Ryan Waste - Guitars, Vocals (Backing) (2001-present) *Tony Foresta - Vocals (2001-present) *Land Phil - Bass, Vocals (Backing) (2004-present) *Dave Witte - Drums (2004-present) ;Former members *Andy Harris - Bass (2001-2004) *Brendan Trache - Drums (2001-2002) *Brandon Ferrell - Drums (2002-2004) Discography ;Studio albums *''Waste 'Em All'' (2003) *''Hazardous Mutation'' (2005) *''The Art of Partying'' (2007) *''Massive Aggressive'' (2009) *''The Fatal Feast'' (2012) ;EPs * Municipal Waste (2001, Amendment Records / Busted Heads Records) * The Art of Partying (2007, Earache Records) * Scion Presents: Municipal Waste (2012, Scion Audio Visual) * Garbage Pack (2012, Night of the Vinyl Dead Records) ;Splits * Municipal Waste / Crucial Unit (2002, Six Weeks Records) * Tango and Thrash (w/Bad Acid Trip) (2003, Mordar Records) * Louder Than Hell (2005, Six Weeks Records) * Toxic Waste (w/ Toxic Holocaust) (2012, Tankcrimes Records) ;Music Videos * Thrashin's My Business...and Business Is Good * Headbanger Face Rip * Sadistic Magician * Wrong Answer * Acid Sentence * Wolves of Chernobyl * The Fatal Feast * Repossession * You're Cut Off References External links * Official website Category:American bands Category:Crossover thrash bands Category:Thrash metal bands